Sick Noodle
by animefan021513
Summary: (Aziraphale POV) Crowley refused two lunch dates and that just isn't like him. So, I made my way to his Flat. What I found there shocked me, but when I heard a sneeze, I most certainly wasn't prepared for what met me.


It's been a week since whoopsageddon, and I had noticed that Crowley canceled twice on our lunch dates. We were going to try that coffee shop he liked so much, but he canceled again. It wasn't like him to cancel like this. Once, fine, but twice, he had never done that to me in six thousand years. So, needless to say, I was worried. I grabbed my coat and my umbrella due to the rain and I made my way to his flat.

Once there, I snapped my fingers, unlocking the door, and I closed it behind me. I took my coat off to set it on the coat hanger next to the door, where I also hung my umbrella that was completely drenched, but with a careful wave of my hand the water was gone. I then walked into the living area and I saw that it was a mess. Books were everywhere, papers, pencils, pens, tissues, and there were at least two coffee cups still out. _'Oh my Lord...what happened here!? He's NEVER this unkempt!'_ As I walked closer to the mess, I waved a hand while concentrating on NOT making everything disappear, but merely re-organize. The books left the room to go to where ever they belonged, which was apparently in another room of the flat that he hadn't been in, but that didn't matter at the moment. The blank papers stacked themselves neatly on one side of the coffee table while an entirely larger pile of papers stacked on the other. The pens and pencils straightened themselves next to the blank pile, and the coffee cups were miracled into the kitchen sink while the tissues were miracled into a waste basket.

I decided to look through the large pile of paper, and my eyes widened with every paper I looked at until my eyes couldn't widen anymore so my jaw dropped instead. They were sketches, and they were so real it felt like I was looking at a black and white photo of the universe, Heaven, Hell, ice cream, tea, my bookshop from the inside, my roll-top desk inside the shop, the back room from Crowley's point of view, a bus, a car, the Bentley, ducks, the thermos I gave him, two oysters, a bible, the ark, Jesus on the cross...and it was SO life-like it brought a tear to my eye. There was also the church I had walked into with my book bag for the Nazi's where Crowley saved me, a plate of crepes, the two flags for our opposing sides back during King Arthur's time, and there was a sketch of my wing.

I set the group of papers I had gathered down, and started on the rest, but the new ones seemed far more advanced. They were sketches of people. There was a man walking away in St. James Park, a woman sitting on the bench, feeding the birds, a baby asleep in a stroller, a woman holding her baby in her arms, a child wearing ancient roman clothes, standing in a puddle with a bright smile on her face, a young woman flying a kite, and the last one was a sketch of the two of us on the day we met on the wall. It was like looking at a photo.

Once I set THOSE down, I saw a thin folder was under the table that my miracle hadn't caught apparently. I picked it up and opened it, not expecting to find what I found. There was a sketch of the Garden from an aerial view, Heaven's own garden, and the next four were Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and Lucifer as the Archangels with their original clothing. Then, there was a sketch of someone who looked like Crowley, but his eyes were wrong, his hair was smoother, his smile didn't reach his eyes, and this sketch had this person holding a staff. I didn't recognize this angel, but he was wearing dark robes like the four Archangels. All of the sketches still looked like a photograph, which made me wonder just how powerful is Crowley's memory to remember THIS far back.

Drawing me out of my thoughts and contemplation, I heard a loud sneeze come from Crowley's room, and immediately made my way there, forgetting that the folder was in my hand. Once I made it into his room, I dropped the folder at what I saw. It wasn't a normal room like I thought, but it was Heaven's own Garden, and Crowley wasn't alone like I had thought either. God Herself was in his room. She held a finger up to her mouth telling me to be silent and so I was as I quietly stepped into the room, closing the door behind me as silently as I could. She waved a hand at me, and I felt a barrier being placed on me. My guess was to make sure Crowley couldn't hear or see me. _**"Crowley?"**_ God asked gently as she sat on the bed next to him, brushing his hair like a mother would. A groan sounded from Crowley, who seemed to softly press into her hand. _**"Crowley, you are sick. Do you know why?"**_

A sniffle was heard just before another loud sneeze, but this one turned him into a snake. The next sneeze turned him back into his normal form. He let out another groan as he nodded his head. "Yes, I know."

_**"Why do you think you're sick?"**_ She asked as she continued to slowly run her fingers through his hair as if nothing happened.

"Because...you're mad at me. Aziraphale and I...we..." A sneeze, a snake form, another sneeze, a normal form, and I was trying not to laugh. "...Ugh...it's 'cause we helped stop the end of the world."

_**"No, my darling. That is not why. You and Aziraphale preformed beautifully. Thank you for stopping both sides. However, you are sick due to what you did at the airbase."**_

"Oh. Stopping time."

**_"Yes, that. I heard you, you know. When you cried out to me as the world was in the process of ending. I heard you asking me to show you my great plan and that I shouldn't test them to destruction."_**

"Ya really shouldn't." He sniffled with a slight groan afterwards. "My I rest my head on your lap?"

_'CROWLEY!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ASKING!? ARE YOU-'_

_**"Of course."**_ She nodded and my jaw dropped as I watched them move appropriately. She was now at the head of his bed, his head on her lap, legs bent, and he was clutching her dress like a truly sick child that wanted nothing more than their mother's comfort. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you, but why are you here? You cast me out, remember? I asked questions and I tried to make Lucifer see reason...and you casted me out! Why...!" Another barrage of sneezes, and God wasn't the slightest bit bothered as he changed into a snake twice with his sneezes. Once he was in normal form he growled out a pathetic groan like a child getting frustrated. "Oh...I hate being sick! Only ever been like this when I..."

"_**...when you use your other powers. I'm well aware. As to why I'm here...I'm here for you."**_

"Ya haven't been there for SIX THOUSAND...!" Sneeze, snake, sneeze, normal, and I was still baffled at the scene before me. "...YEARS! Ugh...so why...now?"

_**"Oh, Crowley...I've always been there. I watched you and Aziraphale meet, I watched him give away his flaming sword...did he ever tell you that he lied to me about where it went when I asked him?"**_

Crowley turned to look up at her with a look of pure astonishment on his face. "_Aziraphale_ lied to _you!?_ To your _face!?_"

_**"Yes, he most certainly did."**_ She laughed out warmly, causing my soul to feel warm as well, but this whole situation was getting further away from my ability to understand it. Crowley is laying on God's lap, talking to Her as if he's never fallen, as if he's still an angel, and as if he knew Her differently from how I knew Her. "I was also there when you were furious with me about the Ark and the children..."

"I'm still mad about that." He grumbled as he reached an arm over to his nightstand to grab a tissue to blow his nose with.

_**"I know, but you saved nearly twenty children by yourself, sneaking them onto the Ark to the very base of it as fast as your wings could carry you. You sometimes held two children at once."**_ She let out a soft sigh as he settled back onto her lap properly. **_"I was there for when you were with Aziraphale at Jesus' crucifixion, Rome and the oysters, Wessex when you tried to convince Aziraphale to stay home..."_** She let out a soft giggle as she started to rub circles into Crowley's upper arm. _**"...that was amusing. I was also there for when you miracled Hamlet a success, when you saved Aziraphale from the Bastille, when you asked him for Holy Water, when you saved his books in the church that you foolishly stepped into without thinking, because your best friend was in danger, and I watched the entirety of the beginning of the end. I never left you, Crowley. I was always watching over you, but I wasn't going to make myself known until I knew you were ready."**_

"Oh, and being sick is ready!?"

_**"Well, I would've rather you not be sick."**_

"Then miracle it away! It's worse than Hell! I can't breathe!"

"_**Darling, you don't NEED to breathe."**_ She let out an exasperated breath, and I wanted to move closer, but the barrier kept me rooted to the spot.

"That still doesn't mean you can't miracle it a-a-aw-ACHOO!..." He didn't sneeze again for two minutes. Once he sneezed he glared up at her, but then smiled as he turned away again. It was so strange to see, and he seemed so at peace it was nearly foreign to me. "...you could miracle it away, but you won't will you?"

**_"No, I quite like you as a sick noodle."_**

"A sick _NOODLE!?_" He laughed out as he shot up from her lap to stare at her with a wide smile. "I'll show you a sick noodle!" He launched at her, and I thought for a horrifying moment that he was ACTUALLY going to attack her, but instead, he tackled her and started tickling her sides, drawing out joyful, mirthful, and warm laughter from God. "Am I sick noodle!?"

_**"Y-YES!"**_ She laughed out as she tried to push him off. _**"You're still a-a-a sick noodle! You're so a-a-adorable, you-AH! Stop it!"**_ She cried out in between laughs.

"No! I shall have no mercy!" He cackled maniacally, but there was actually no malice in it at all.

_**"Oh! Then you are a dangerous sick noodle!"**_

"I'm not a-a-...ACHOO!" He turned into a snake, allowing God to sit back up, chuckling lightly, coming down from her fit of laughter from being tickled, and she placed Crowley's snake form back in her lap with chuckled sigh.

_**"You most certainly ARE a sick noodle, Crowley."**_ Another sneeze and he was on her lap again like he was before he shot up to tickle her.

This was a Crowley I had never seen before, but it warmed me down to my very soul. "Fine, I'm a sick noodle, but why are you here? You said you were here for me, but you...you didn't explain why, and I'm sick because...because I used my other powers, but...I guess...are you here to punish me?"

_**"Oh, my sweet boy, no. I am not here to punish you. As I said, you and Aziraphale did really well. I'm here to explain to you why you fell."**_ Crowley flinched at that, but he didn't make any other movements. _**"Yes, you asked questions, yes you spent time with Lucifer, yes you tried to get him to see reason, but those are minor compared to the true reason. I'm afraid you've had it wrong, and I thought you had it right...until after Aziraphale's bookshop caught fire and you thought he was dead...permanently...and you were drunk at the bar and you said what you said. I'm here to explain it to you, but first, I want to offer you something."**_

"What would that be?" He asked as he sat up, apparently sensing what I was sensing. That this was a very important conversation.

_**"I've seen your drawings, Crowley, and I know YOU. I know you remember EVERYTHING about Heaven. I know that YOU know you're different from the other angels. Have you ever wondered why?"**_

"You're getting all cryptic again." He huffed out as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Can't you just come out with it?"

_**"No, I like the drama factor."**_

"Well, if that isn't the truth, I don't know what is."

_**"Watch it, Crowley."**_

He let out a warm chuckle as he nodded, his head still on her shoulders while I started to feel another feeling of love in the room. It wasn't coming from God or myself, but...Crowley. "Fair enough. What is it?"

_**"It's also how you're able to use the powers you had before you fell. You still have it. You never lost it."**_

_'What's the IT?'_ I wondered, but apparently Crowley knew, because he sat up straight staring at her with a dropped jaw as tears started to fall down his cheeks. It hurt my grace and soul to see him cry, and I had never seen him cry before.

"B-By 'It', d-do you mean...?" He held a hand up to his chest, eyes shimmering with patience and hope.

_**"My sweet boy...do you really think you could preform actual miracles without it?"**_ She questioned softly.

"Wh-What's the..." He choked out a sob as he covered a hand to his mouth. "...what's the offer?"

_**"The offer is...I can un-taint it if you wish. I can return it to normal, giving you what you had before you fell. All of it. Even your eyes if you wished."**_

_'Wait...his eyes weren't always like that!?'_

"Wh-Why!?"

_**"Because...do you remember what you were meant to do before the fall?"**_

"I was meant to be a Guardian Angel. I was meant to protect and guide the humans. To heal and help them...but then...then I fell."

_**"Oh, but Crowley...you've BEEN doing that. The Garden, The apple, The Ark, The children that Aziraphale doesn't know about in Camelot...when you healed three of them from poisoned arrows that were shot by the side you were on, all of the people you've helped and healed through the years, all of your temptations...which were never entirely evil and ALWAYS done with good reason. Oh, Crowley...you've been what you were meant to be. It just hadn't occurred to me that you didn't know until you were at the bar as the world was ending."**_

"Coming from someone who knows everything, that says a lot."

She softly giggled as she ran a hand through his hair, looking him in the eyes. _**"It does, doesn't it?"**_

"This offer...what do I have to do in return?" He asked as he placed his hand over her's, further confusing me to no end. An angel would never be that familiar with God, let alone a demon!

_**"Nothing at all. You're no longer on the side of Hell, and I no longer need you to be my inside man, as it were."**_

"WAIT! That's why I became a demon?"

_**"One of the reasons."**_ She sighed out. _**"I didn't know how well Hell would do, or how BAD really, so I needed to see it through someone's eyes. Yours to be precise, since you didn't want the battle in the first place and you were one of my strongest angels. Also, you wouldn't have been happy if you stayed in Heaven. You were far too imaginative and creative for that. You loved to be free, you enjoyed seeing new things, new sights, experiencing new smells and tastes...Heaven was no place for that. So...I sent you to where you COULD do that, and well...Aziraphale's the same way, but I needed him on Earth, not in Heaven. You fell, because it was the only way to free you from a life of boring do's and don't's. You got that in Hell anyway, but not nearly as bad as in Heaven."**_

"I wasn't all that limited actually...if you'll remember correctly."

_**"Oh, but you would've been by the others. They would've talked and talked, and I wanted to save you from that. So...I did, but I hadn't expected you to NOT know."**_

"Well..." He smiled softly at her as her hand left him. "...you always did say I was full of surprises."

_**"You still are. Now, if you accept my offer...you will no longer be sick from using your other powers, but you will still be able to tempt as you please, turn into a snake...without having permanent snake eyes, and you will be who you were before the fall. Your old name and everything. Though, I suspect you'll still have Aziraphale call you Crowley."**_

"Yeah, that's stuck with me, but...you...you really want to..."

_**"Like I said, you're not connected to Hell anymore. There's no need for you to be a demon any longer."**_

"M-Mother...I..." He cried out in broken sobs, meanwhile, I nearly collapsed to the floor. I had never heard ANYONE call God 'Mother' before.

_'J-Just who WAS he!?'_

_**"What is it, Crowley?"**_

"I...I want...I want to accept it, but...Aziraphale..."

_**"What about him?"**_ She asked at the same time I thought it, and my grace was aching so much it was causing tears of my own to silently fall.

_'He could have REDEMPTION! He could be restored, but he's worried about me!?'_

"He...if he knew...I mean...I...I've been a demon for so long...and I...well...if he KNEW...I'm afraid I might lose him as a friend or WORSE that he'll never want to talk to me again...and I...I just can't have that. I'd rather stay a demon for the rest of my days then have that happen." He looked down at the floor, his body shaking with his sobs.

_'Oh...Oh good Lord, my grace and soul can't take much more of this heartbreak!'_ At my thought, I got a smirk from God, which told me she heard every thought I had since being here.

_**"I don't think you have to worry about that."**_ She replied as she faced him, placing a comforting hand on leg.

He then hesitantly placed his own hand on hers, and it looked so...loving. Then, I felt it. I felt the over powering wave of pure and unhindered love coming off of Crowley. It nearly swallowed me whole, but I stood my ground to watch whatever was going to happen. "Mother, I...I want to...but I'm scared. I already thought that I lost Aziraphale once. I thought he was gone for good...and I was prepared to die with the world. I can't lose him. He's been my only friend since I was created, and we met on the WALL! He didn't know me as an angel, and I...I'll look different, and I..."

_**"Crowley, my sweet boy...you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, would you?"**_ She pleaded. SHE pleaded!

"Alright." He nodded after five minutes of sniffling and silence. "What do I have to do?"

_**"First off, like I said, you just stay as you are and as you have been. This does not mean you work for Heaven. If you work for anyone, you work for me DIRECTLY, do you understand?"**_

"Yes, Lord." Hearing the word Mother come off of his lips was one thing. Hearing him say 'Lord', however, was entirely different and it held more reverence than I could fathom.

**_"Good. Take your shirt off. We don't want to rip your nice black night shirt."_** He did as he was asked, and that's when I noticed various scar marks, but there two strange ones near his shoulder blades, but beneath it at the same time. _**"Oh...Hell has been cruel to you. What were these from?"**_

"From tempting your mortal son with all the kingdoms of the world." He winced. "Someone else was supposed to do it, but I think they were going to try lust...hunger...or greed...something. I knew who he was from everything I've heard from the humans and from the other demons...so I volunteered. When they heard what I had done, they deemed it too nice, too good, and on the rack I went. They didn't even consider it a temptation."

_**"He likes to talk about that, you know."**_ She breathed out with a reminiscent smile.

"What, getting tempted?"

_**"No. Meeting you."**_ She placed a hand on his back and another on the middle of his chest. Soon, they both started glowing so brightly I had to shield my eyes. Once the glowing dimmed after about five solid minutes, I blinked my eyes open and I didn't dare move, think, speak, breathe, or really function as the startling sight before me sat calmly on a black comforter on a soft bed next to God. It was the sketch of the angel I didn't know. Except here, in front of me, he has six gorgeous wings that are several different shades of green with stardust everywhere. _**"There, your grace is un-tainted...Raphael."**_

_'WHO!?'_ I screamed so loud in my mind that it affected my unused throat. _'S-Six wings...Raphael...CROWLEY...he was an Archangel!? Not only that, but Archangel Raphael!?' _When he stood up to look at himself in a mirror, I realized she hadn't changed his features. Just his hair. It was black as night and stopped in between his first set of wings.

"You at least let me keep my looks...somewhat." He muttered before turning around as God stood up from his bed. "Mother, thank you. I won't betray this. I promise."

_**"I know you won't. Now, you and Aziraphale have things to discuss."**_

"Right..." He sighed out as he turned to face his bedroom door, which is when I noticed that he had eyes that looked more human and matched his wings. "...I'll call him tomorrow."

_**"Oh, we both know you're not going to call him, so while I was here, I sent him the urge to come and check on you."**_ She waved her hand and I felt the barrier fall away.

"A-AZIRAPHALE!?" He shouted in shock and to my unfortunate surprise...terror. "H-How long have you been there!?"

"S-Since God asked you if you knew why you were sick."

_**"I'll leave you two alone."**_ Within the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"S-So..." He started nervously, his six wings twitching as if they expected something. "...you know. You know who I was."

"Yes." I nodded as I gathered the courage to step forward.

"A-And...you don't think any differently of me?"

'Oh, Crowley, you ridiculous fool!' I couldn't help but think after everything I saw and heard. "A nice new set of wings, a title, and longer hair...and you think I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore? After all we've been through? Crowley..." At me saying that name, he collapsed back to the bed, staring up at me in disbelief. "...you're my best friend. Just because you LOOK different...and you can preform more actual miracles again...I still know YOU on the inside, and you've never changed. You've never lied to me."

"I never said who I was either."

"No, but I never really asked, and I don't mind that you never told me. I can understand why."

"Th-Thank you!" He shot up off his bed and wrapped his arms around me. The love I felt coming off of him DID make me collapse, bringing both of us to the floor. "Aziraphale!? Are you alright?" He questioned quickly, helping me up off the floor and onto the bed where we both could sit.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot of brotherly love coming off of you. It...it was overwhelming."

"Oh, sorry..." He laughed out in a giddy manner. "...just...happy is all."

"Yes, you are, I can feel that." I smiled at him, and somehow I felt more whole knowing this side of him, and after WITNESSING that side of him. An Archangel that wanted nothing more than his mother's comfort. An Archangel that PLAYED with his mother, and a Crowley that was so willing to turn down redemption and restoration if my friendship for him was the cost. There was so much to talk about. There was so much to ask. There was so much I wanted to know, but one question kept crossing my mind. "So, Crowley...?"

"Hmm?"

"Sick noodle?" I asked with a tilt of my head, wondering where EXACTLY had that name come from or if that was just this once.

"Oh no!" He groaned out and I already knew we were going to have MANY interesting conversations.


End file.
